


In the middle with you

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Trueform Fic, Weird, esoteric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Weird little true form fic with Aziraphale and Crowley. That’s it.





	In the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> Still in recovery. Words are hard.

It had been a lovely day so far. They had met up early for breakfast,, well early for them, which was being more fashionably called brunch these days. They had strolled around St. James park arm in arm, purely to enjoy the sunshine, Crowley ignoring all the little miracles that had occurred along the way. 

That tended to happen when Aziraphale was happy so the demon was used to it by now, which was a good thing because the angel was happy a lot around him. Crowley tried not to think too much about that. It only got truly embarrassing when the Aziraphale made everything bloom around them, whether that particular plant could flower or not. Grass blooming a carpet of tiny blue and white flowers had left many a gardener in a state of confusion. 

They were just about to enter the bookshop for more wine and company when Aziraphale moved like he rarely ever did, supernaturally fast and with grave intent. Crowley was hauled back and away so quickly if he’d been a real human, his lungs would have been turned into a silky paste along with every bone in his body broken down to gravel. His sunglasses disintegrated along the way to wherever Aziraphale was taking him. 

Opening golden eyes, Crowley could perceive that he was surrounded by a rainbow hued white light that was near blinding in nature. As his eyes adjusted, Crowley figured out that he was sitting in a great pair of hands, with another even larger pair of hands being cupped over them.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley whispered shakily, somewhat recognizing his surroundings.

“Please, please, please be quiet. Stay still. I don’t know if this is going to work.” The angel begged through his true form, not actually speaking. It was more like thoughts being floated down into Crowley’s head. It didn’t take long for the demon to figure it that his earthly form had been somehow pulled in the realm where their true forms resided. 

The Between was neither Heaven or Hell. It was a neutral space between realities where beings of immense power could reside while away from their ‘home offices’ and travel through. 

For whatever reason, cats could as well. Humans and other human shaped things were not meant to come here, at least not for very long. They tended to explode on a physical level. If they somehow managed to avoid that outcome, there wasn’t any guarantee that their minds would return with them. 

It was an impressive feat on the angel’s part, considering Crowley’s true form was here as well, where the other visiting angels should have been able to sense it, being in such close proximity to them. Through the cracks, the demon could see three other angels off in the distance. 

Crowley didn’t recognize the other two, but the one in the middle with wings made of razor sharp meteors in magma form was definitely Gabriel. 

As it was, Crowley’s entirety was currently being shoved down into his tiny human form, and hidden behind multiple hands and wings. Luckily for the involved, Crowley’s shape was a malleable thing in any plane of existence. 

Aziraphale was hiding Crowley from  
the other angels currently in his shop like a child would hide an unwanted kitten under their coat. The angel was bodily using his divine aura to cover up Crowley’s demonic presence from the other angels as they conversed in the earthen realm. The pair hoped that they would be more successful in this endeavor than the majority of those children they had observed over millennia. 

So Crowley sat very, very still, pulling his own being in as tightly as he could to help Aziraphale out. It wasn’t easy. Even Crowley wasn’t sure how the angel had pulled it off in a split instant, but desperation and necessity were the mothers of invention. 

Dire situation or not, curiosity got the better of Crowley, the demon peeking out when and where he could through his cage of fingers. It has been a long while since he has viewed Aziraphale’s true form in any capacity. 

Humans would have called it monstrous. On the physical plane, Aziraphale could easily use any skyscraper as walking stick, giving Godzilla a good run for its money in height and mass. There, the light of the angel’s matter would solidify into something between feathers and fur, his body covered in something similar in appearance to feathered velvet, snow white with rainbow tinging on its edges. 

The wings would be a mess, but then they always had been. Aziraphale couldn’t groom his wings properly for anything, Crowley making a mental note to do just that if they survived this. Despite the unruliness, the angel had feathers that looked like the odd yet stunning combination of pearls mixed in with diamonds and fire opals. One pair of wings pressed itself against the two pairs of hands already guarding Crowley so he got a good view of the state of those feathers. The main top pair covered the Aziraphale’s upper half, while the main bottom pair covered his lower half. 

Crowley remembered enough from Heaven to know that Aziraphale’s wing language was currently risky. It could be seen as overly defensive, which might draw attention to their subterfuge, the angel looking ready to defend itself with its shield of feathers. It could also be seen as deferential as well though, Aziraphale humbling himself before the archangel, covering himself because he deeming himself unworthy to be in their presence, like Seraph did with the Almighty. 

Gritting his back teeth, Crowley surmised that the verdict must be the latter because both of them were still in one piece. Huffing, Crowley sat down to glare at Gabriel through the walls of his cage. Of course that wanker would think Aziraphale was prostrating himself before them. 

A good portion of that pair’s eyes embedded in among crystalline feathers watched Crowley. The others warily kept their attention on the other angels. Most of Aziraphale’s eyes were in shades of blue with some green and gold mixed in at his wings’ edges, though there were a tiny spray of blood red eyes like strange rubies at the base of the angel’s wings near his spine that Crowley doubted even Aziraphale knew about. 

Not one to resist temptation, even while in danger, Crowley winked cheekily at all those eyes, causing a ripple effect through them as they blinked closed in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. They opened back up to glare at the demon who grinned shamelessly back.

“If you’re gonna go, go in style.” Crowley whispered to the orbs. 

“You impossible thing.” The angel’s being sighed. There was a shift though, Crowley bodily feeling Aziraphale relax, the grip upon him loosening up though the wings stayed firmly in place. Gabriel and his entourage had finally left, but Aziraphale remained cautious. 

“I take it that it worked. Not getting smited today are we, I hope?” Crowley guessed, getting up to look upon the angel’s true face as it was revealed.

Aziraphale’s face was only vaguely human shaped in concept with a touch of lion added into the mix of features. The horns of a bull protruded from his forehead backed by the wings of an eagle. It shouldn’t have worked, but it did, the combination wildly graceful with its extra accompaniment of glowing blue eyes placed in the forehead, cheeks, and down the neck like strange paisley across Aziraphale’s shoulders. His halo mostly floated free over his head, the base of it anchored to the back of his neck. 

“By the skin of our teeth, yes.” Aziraphale breathed out sunlight.  
He had fangs in this form, great jutting canines of a lion. “God be praised.”

“Your quick thinking more like it.” Crowley snorted as he peered over the edge of those great hands. Aziraphale had many, many pairs, each set different. The pair that would have wielded the flaming sword were skeletal, Aziraphale usually keeping them tucked back out of sight. 

The two pairs that held Crowley close were the most human in nature, expect one pair was tipped with long golden claws. “Never would have thought about pulling your body into the Between like this. You basically made me disappear like a rabbit in a hat.”

“And here I thought you hated my magic tricks.” Aziraphale chuckled, Crowley finally getting a laugh out of him.

“Yeah, cause this one worked for once, and it didn’t involve bloody coins or cards.” Crowley said, testing out his wings here. He could get them out, but it was different, like finding that one thing you really needed at the very bottom of a Mom bag. 

“To be completely honest, I wasn’t sure if it was going to work. I was counting on our bodies not being actually really human to keep from disincorporated with all your True Form shoved into it like that.” Aziraphale admitted. Their bodies were really just extensions of themselves, only holding a portion of what they really were in place on Earth, the rest of it residing here in the Between. It was quite similar to an octopus holding one tentacle out of the water as the rest of it swam underneath the surface. 

“Still better than what the other angels would have had in store for us.” Crowley said as he flew up. It was a long way, the demon feeling like some strange little bird flitting next to the angel. “You really need to do something about those wings of yours.” 

“Never mind that. How do you feel? I was in a bit of a rush.” Aziraphale asked, ignoring the commentary. “I didn’t squish anything out of place, did I?”

“Not sure. Never been here like this before.” Crowley said, shifting his body about experimentally from wing to wing. His container definitely felt full. “You’re lucky I know how to change shapes. Once I figured out what you were doing, I adjusted.”

“I was actually counting on that.”

“Do you know how to get me out of this realm without discorporating this body?”

“Not a clue. I’m afraid to admit that I’m really not sure how I got you here in the first place like that.” Aziraphale sighed, “I was in a bit of a panic.”

“We’ll just have to come up with something along the way then. What’s going on in the real world?” Crowley said with a shrug. He didn’t feel in danger of imploding his container here, and it wasn’t like Aziraphale would let any harm come to him while Between. Nothing could be done about it until they figured it out so he might as well sit back and enjoy the ride. 

“I’m just going through the motions of closing up the bookshop.”

“Any old reason, right?” Crowley grinned.

“This is hardly a mundane situation. It calls for focus.” Aziraphale managed somehow to look cross without the proper facial features.

“I like your kitty face.” Crowley said, “We should come here more often.”

“You know why we can’t.” Aziraphale said, curling in all his wings and arms around them until the angel was just a protective shell around Crowley, the demon a strange pearl lodged in Aziraphale’s center. 

“I know.” Crowley said softly. So close to one another here, they would shine like a beacon to both Heaven and Hell. It’s why they had to keep all their dalliances on Earth in human form, hidden from sight and Sight. 

“What are we going to do? What if I can’t fix what I’ve done to you?” Aziraphale whispered, the angel’s entire being trembling at the possibility.

“Don’t cry, angel. I’m not dead, and this isn’t your fault.” Crowley said, reaching up to place his hand to the angel’s forehead, just below the main third eye. It looked so minuscule there, like a human comforting a mountain. “Can you remember what you did? Anything at all?”

“I saw Gabriel and the others before they saw you. They were fiddling with my books...” 

“The bastards!” Crowley interjected, “But lucky for us. Go on.” 

“I turned, grabbing you so they wouldn’t see. I wrapped my arms around you, and hugged you as close to me as I could. I prayed with all my heart that you would be safe somehow.” Aziraphale finished, “And then you ended up here, like this.”

“You hugged me into esoteric origami?”

“Apparently so.”

“Well, that’s new.” Crowley said, whistling low. Will wonders never cease? “Think we can reverse it?”

“You hug yourself into normalcy, and back onto the earthen plane? Could work. It’s been a strange enough afternoon for it.” Aziraphale said after a long moment of thought, going through all the particulars. “Where were you thinking about giving it a go?”

“You are very huggable. There is just a whole lot of you for me to hug. Any suggestions? Requests?” Crowley mulled it over, looking the angel up and down. 

“Over my heart?”

“You soppy angel.” Crowley said even as his face caught fire from his blush.  
He flew up to the space right around where it would be, Aziraphale providing a platform of hands for the demon to land on and brace himself upon. 

Throwing his arms out wide, Crowley hugged what he could reach. “Nothing’s happening.” The demon grumbled into feathered fur. 

“You have to commit to it. At the time, I was desperate.” Aziraphale reminded, making Crowley’s whole body vibrate from the sound of his voice. 

“Alright, alright...” Crowley sighed out, breathing in deep the scent of angel, straight from the source. It made Crowley’s head spin, a menagerie of times, places, things, and experiences, all caged in angel dust.

Shared meals going back to the beginning of time, of Crowley feeding grapes right off the vine to Aziraphale, scales still clinging to backs of the demon’s hands. Roasted meats cooked by desert fires paired with newly created alcohol, the taste of which can’t be found anymore, wheat and yeast too far removed from its source. Remarkable oysters, jugs of brown, and wines made from all fruits, not just grape. Meal after meal until the present, what creatures of comfort they were, but they shared their love together. 

And that’s all that really mattered.

The rug Crowley had gotten Aziraphale for the bookshop was not as clean as he would have liked it to be when he landed face first into it with force. 

“You’re back?” Asked a rather stunned Aziraphale.

“I’m back!” Crowley crowed from the floor, healing his rug burned face. He wasn’t there long, Aziraphale scooping the demon up into his arms like he were his bride. 

“I was so worried!” Aziraphale cried, hugging the demon close.

“Not so tight angel. We don’t want to end up back at square one.” Crowley laughed through his own tears. 

“Oh right, sorry, forgot myself.”

“I didn’t say to completely stop, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments try to herd cats through the Between. Your kudos look for their minds while there.


End file.
